


This cant be a sin

by orphan_account



Series: My Saving Grace [1]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a one shot fluff give away.</p><p>Kaikatt's Rufioh/Kurloz humanstuck ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This cant be a sin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaiKatt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KaiKatt).



I Lay next to him, just watching at he reads his college textbook for some class or other. His hair is messy and out of place, due to our prior activities, so the red and black are mixed together in a bright beautiful fluff of messy hair. he scratches his cheek, and i reach out for his hand, his skin a light mocha to my earth brown tone. His brown eyes glance at me, and he asks me something. my eyes move to his perfect beautiful lips and he repeats the question. I sign back the answer, that nothing was wrong, before i trace the lines of his face lightly. Warm chocolate eyes sparkle at me with so much emotion that I could cry. How did someone like me get blessed with a best friend like Rufioh Nitram? God gave him to me, and I have never taken him for granted.

However, my family thinks that I have mutated God's precious present into a foul disgusting monster that we both are going to be punished for. I love him for who he is. I love his soft fluffy hair, I love his warm skin and his wonderfully bright smile. I love his big warm eyes and his arms wrapped around me. He was the one that saved me after the accident hurt me and took Meulin. He is an angel that was sent from above to help me and save me.

He moves from the bed and turns on the big speakers. I may no longer be able to hear, but i can feel the vibrations from music all i want. And Rufioh learned the signs to some of my favorite songs, so we can enjoy them together.

He sat down crosslegged, and facing me. Then he signs after a while, just sing signing the words to One of my favorite songs before the accident that took my hearing and my fiancee.

_If you love somebody_  
Better tell them while they’re here ’cause  
They just may run away from you 

I sit up, smiling like im hearing the song again for the first time. i mouth the words i can remember saying out loud, and he grins even wider that he was before.

_You’ll never know quite when, well_  
Then again it just depends on  
How long of time is left for you 

I lean over, kissing him softly. I didnt need him to tell me the words. I could still hear them in my head.

_I’ve had the highest mountains_  
I’ve had the deepest rivers  
You can have it all but life keeps moving 

_I take it in but don’t look down_

I hug him tightly, and we flop onto our sides as the music continues. I love him so much. He is my gift. He is my light. He has become the very air I breathe.

I don't care if my family says we're going to hell for this. As long as we're together, I know they're wrong. Because when judgment day comes, I will take all of his sins so he can shine bright in heaven. My Rufioh will be the fairest in heaven's light.

I dont think my family understands God and His will. Because why would He punish two idiots in love? How can something this beautiful be a sin?

**Author's Note:**

> the song is "On Top Of The World" by Imagine Dragons.


End file.
